Paradise
by Inmate XIV
Summary: A collection of Wolf's Rain death. Rated T for heavy blood and gore.
1. Toboe

**Okay, so my friend Morgan is currently obsessed with Wolf's Rain. So I decided to record the deaths of the main wolfs. Or the ones I at least know. Most deaths will be short. We'll start off with Toboe, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Gunshot.<p>

And he fell through the air, landing hard on the ground. Pain rushed in and out of him as he laid there, crimson blood pouring from his wounds.

He heard someone approach, and found that Quent was next to him now. He collapsed next to the dying wolf. Yes, Quent was dying too.

As Toboe let himself slip away, he found himself lying in the grass. He looked up and saw Granny. She smiled at him, and he was happy again.

Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>That was <strong>**the shortest thing I've ever wrote. Oh well. Next is Hige and Blue.**


	2. Hige and Blue

**Now I'm doing Hige and Blue. Yes Morgan, your favorites are dead. Get over it darling.**

* * *

><p>As blurry as everything was, Blue could barely make out Hige's staggering form. She saw blood at his neck, and nearby a puddle of blood that had formed in the snow.<p>

"Hige, is that you?" she asked, feeling the warm blood pulse out of her neck as she spoke. "Hige?"

"I'm right here," he said, a small smile tugging his lips.

"Everything's all blurry…" Blue said. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he insisted. "I promised, remember?" he brushed his fingers over her forehead, moving the hair away from her face.

"That feels so nice…" she whispered, darkness taking her under. Blue never woke up.

"Hige!" He heard Tsume's voice somewhere far off. That made him smile.

"Hey…you finally made it…" Hige said weakly.

Tsume bent down and eyed the blood on his shirt.

"Cheza….she was taken by that…freak…" he rasped out, speaking of Darcia.

"Don't try to talk!" Tsume insisted.

"Do me a favor, Tsume…" Hige begged. Once he knew he was listening, he whispered, "I want you to do it with your own fangs…"

Tsume looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Tsume…" Hige begged again.

He clenched his teeth, revealing fangs, and bit into Hige's neck. The world immediately went dark, but Hige managed his last words. "Let's meet again next time…in Paradise…"

* * *

><p><strong>Done with this one. Next is Tsume. Then Cheza and Kiba. <strong>


	3. Tsume

**Alright Tsume, time for you to meet your end.**

* * *

><p>Darcia ran right passed him, but he could see that he had ripped him open.<p>

Tsume looked down at his leg and found blood coursing out of him, fast. He hit his knees when he saw Kiba running toward him.

"Tsume!" he called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired that's all…" he responded, then he looked over. "Go after him!"

Kiba stopped and tilted his head. "Tsume?"

Tsume looked down guiltily. "He's dead. Hige asked me to put him down…" he sighed, leaning back onto the rock. "I don't think I'm going to be able to move around anymore. I knew it all along. Somewhere deep down, I knew. That's why I lived the way I did…and then it was so obvious. I would never be the one. To open Paradise." he cringed in pain. "Just go."

"Hang in there!"

"He has to be stopped…"

Kiba held out his arm. "Grab on!"

Tsume knocked him away. "Get the hell out of here!"

Kiba stared at him, then started to run again.

Tsume watched him run. "Let's meet again…next time…in Paradise…" he fell over and the world turned black.


	4. Cheza, Kiba, and Darcia

**Well, I'm almost done. This should be the last chapter, alright. Morgan, I'm done torturing you. Cheza, Kiba, and Darcia will die!**

* * *

><p>When Darcia swallowed Cheza's blood, dizziness had taken him over. When he had defeated Kiba, joy over came him. Now all he had to do was get to Paradise.<p>

"This is it…" he said to himself, gasping for breath as he went. "The entrance to Paradise…" he cackled to himself, but as soon as if paw touched the water, a terrible pain went through him and he cried out in agony. When he disintegrated, all that was left of him was him Wolf eye.

Kiba tried his best to stand, but he wasn't able. He collapsed right there in the snow.

"Kiba…" Cheza's soft voice spoke.

"Cheza, where are you?" Kiba asked softly.

A long arm reached out to him. He staggered over and landed in her arms.

"Kiba….life is ending fast now…the world will freeze over…" Cheza declared. "Soon…This One will disappear…" Kiba opened his eyes to look up at her. "This is not This One's true form."

"Your true form?" Kiba asked.

Cheza shut her eyes and let her head fall foreword. "Now this one…we become…"

He shut his eyes. "Cheza…"

"The world will close up for a while…" she explained. "and we will be apart from one another…"

"What should I do?" Kiba asked desperately. He embraced her tightly. "I don't have anything left to protect…"

"Have the flowers not protected you?" Cheza asked, arching her back as Kiba tore at her clothing. "Kiba, because you have protected This One, the flowers will return…and bloom once more." She swallowed. "So when the world is reborn, when Paradise opens, we will be together again." she tilted her head up to the sky. "This One…will be waiting for you…find This One…the next time…the Paradise you opened for…will be…" she started to dissolve into seeds in his arms.

"Cheza!" Kiba called, watching her fade away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay blah blah blah I'm done. Back to doing Kingdom Hearts stuff. <strong>


End file.
